Hircine
Appearance Personality Despite being one of the Daedric Princes considered to be neutral, Hircine is actually one of the nicest and least judging of the group. His tendency to be impartial to situations that don't concern him or someone he looks after sometimes causes others to see him as cold and unforgiving, but when one gets to know him, he shows that he believes in karma and an eye for an eye. Hircine spends most of his time making sure that nature runs its course as it's supposed to; the seasons, the flora, the animals, etc. He tends to be fairly busy doing something with this at all times, but a closer look reveals that he manages to tend to all of this without so much as blinking an eye, meaning he can do his job while doing anything else. Despite having this as his "job", he doesn't seem to be biased towards animals and plants, seeing that one will die so another can live, as the cycle continues for species, humans included. However, even though he is unbiased, animals tend to almost worship as some people do and plants will seemingly shiff to allow a path for him. Whether this is something he does or they do is unknown. Hircine has different levels of his blessing that he bestows onto others based on how well he knows someone. For someone who does as he wishes, but he doesn't know, he will bestow a gift or a simple wishregarding harvest or hunting. For someone that comes on the regular, he made "upgrade" this to something more complicated or have it extended to their family for a short period of time. For someone he considers a friend or ally, he will gladly make their life a little easier for them by lessening "Mother Nature's wrath" on a daily basis until their time of death, whenever that may be. Love & Romance The highest level of protection only goes to his lovers, in which he will make sure there is always food for them and their family along with making almost all animals friendly or avoid them. At times, he will provide beautiful scenery for them so that they may enjoy it. This is also the only time that he may intervene directly by showing up; he will not protect them at every turn, but he will jump in if he sees fit. Hircine's manner of falling in love sems to have no rhyme or reason, able to fall for any species, any gender, and nearly any personality. However, he does not fall easy and typically watches them from afar for a long while before interacting with them. Strangely, Hircine seems to have a very good grasp of how relationships work, able to hold one like a normal person would. His form of romance is strongly tied to nature, flowers being a very common gift as well as beautiful scenery. He will hunt, then cook, and invite them to a feast he has prepared, which is always more food than either of them can or will eat. He tends to be a little slow with affection, but will hug and kiss; cuddling is something he has to warm up to. Hircine will interact with a loved one in nearly every form he uses regularly if they enjoy his forms, switching between a feral deer, an anthro deer, a minotaur-like humanoid, a centaur-based deer, and even a wendigo-based deer for those who enjoy darker and creepier "themes". Relationships #Skully #Sinding #Molag Bal #Malacath #Hermaeus Mora #Peryite #Farkas #Vilkas #Nikolai